Miracles happen
by 97-Lilly
Summary: Isabella, eres una princesa.- dijo su abuela marie mientras bebía el te. -¿Que?. Isabella swan, una chica común del pueblo de forks ahora tiene un año para convertirse en la próxima heredera al trono. Las clases de etiqueta y la universidad no serán nada cuando conozca a su "prometido" el príncipe Edward anthony cullen. Despues de todo, cada princesa debe tener su cuento de hadas..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary completo: **

Isabella swan, una chica común del pueblo de forks será sorprendida por su perdida abuela cuando le revele que es nada mas y nada menos que una princesa!, si ella pensaba que la universidad no seria mas estresante debía sumarle las nuevas clases de etiqueta, canto e incluso un cambio de imagen. Que sucederá con nuestra princesa cuando se entere que para poder llegar al trono debe casarse con un completo desconocido?.

-Toda princesa debe casarse- sermoneaba la reina

-Al menos espero no tener que casarme con un hombre que tenga la edad de mi abuelo.- susurro isabella mientras observaba como un joven de ojos verdes se acercaba a su trono.

-yo soy Edward anthony cullen, tu prometido.-

... Bueno, no tenia la edad de su abuelo... Pensó divertida bella mientras trataba de no caer sobre sus tacones.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son obra de Stephenie meyer. La historia central se basa en "el diario de una princesa" pero con algunos cambios (hechos por mi)**

* * *

_**Espero les guste esta historia :D estaba viendo la pelicula the princess diaries 2 en Disney por lo que se me ocurrió escribirla con varios cambios, especialmente en el tiempo y los personajes.**_

_**Yo y mi inner (mi otra yo, pero malvada D:) esperamos que les guste y nos comenten que les gusto y que no.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, disfruten el primer cap n.n**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: yo? Una princesa?**

6 de la mañana. Era lunes e isabella swan estaba retrasada.

Se supone que tenia clases temprano.

La alarma hizo su llamado por cuarta vez esa mañana, cuando una blanca mano se asomo por una gran manta de colores con el propósito de apagar ese molesto aparato.

Un momento... Cuarta vez? isabella se levanto como un resorte de su cama mirando detenidamente el reloj... 7 de la mañana.

-demonios!- grito quitándose la pesada manta y corriendo hasta el baño donde la recibió un baño de agua fría.

Buscaba apresurada algo de ropa en su pequeño armario. Un par de jeans, una blusa blanca algo pegada a su cuerpo destacando sus curvas y sus infaltables converse negras.

A pesar de que su madre intentaba que luciera mas femenina o incluso que mostrara algo de piel, el único avance que había logrado eran algunas blusas pegadas a su bello cuerpo. Sin embargo, las faldas o vestidos quedaban totalmente fuera de discusión. Y las ocasiones donde usaba blusas como esas era cuando no encontraba nada en su armario... Justo como hoy.

Isabella nunca fue amante del maquillaje y su cabello, tan natural como siempre lo mantenía suelto por toda su espalda o cogido en una apretada coleta de caballo.

Era, una joven del montón, quizás muy delgada y pálida. Y el único atractivo que lograba encontrarse a si misma eran sus ojos chocolate, grandes y brillantes, heredados de su difunto padre charlie.

Bajo rápido por las escaleras tomando dos tostadas mientras corría por el pequeño pueblo de forks intentando no tropezar con cualquier objeto de mas de 1 cm que se hallara, lamentablemente en su camino.

Nadie creería que una joven como ella estuviese en su ultimo año de universidad, pronto se graduaría en economía y política, no era su profesión favorita pero según su madre le había dicho, su perdida abuela estaba pagando esta carrera. Algo sorprendente para una mujer que nunca ha conocido.

Luego de que isabella llegara una hora tarde a clases y con varias miradas burlonas termino sus clases y se dirigió a la cafetería a tomar algo.

-¡Bella, por aquí!- gritaba Alice, su mejor amiga desde la secundaria.

Alice era alguien sumamente extrovertida y demasiado hiperactiva. No comprendía como un cuerpo tan pequeño podía tener tanta energía.

Eran como polos opuestos, mientras que Alice iba de compras cada fin de semana, bella prefería quedarse en casa leyendo algún libro o al menos pensando una razón lo suficientemente lógica para que su madre la obligara a tomar clases de baile de salón y etiqueta.

Desde que tenia 10 años renee la llevaba a todas las clases posibles: violin, baile de salón, etiqueta, esgrima, incluso como comer correctamente.

Nunca tomo mucha importancia a eso, pero ya tenia mas de 18 y le era demasiado extraño que su madre siguiera insistiendo en todas esas absurdas clases.

Luego de prometerle a Alice un fin de semana de compras, bella salió de la universidad mientras escuchaba algo de música en su iPod. Escogió miracles happen y comenzó a escuchar la canción.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de forks pensaba en la letra ... Los milagros suceden, pero quizás no para ella. Uno de sus sueños siempre fue hablarle a Jacob black, un chico de la universidad.

Estudiaba ingeniería mecánica y aunque, pocas veces lo veía siempre le había parecido un chico muy atractivo con su chaqueta de cuero y sus jeans desgastados.

Pero él ni siquiera estaba consciente de su existencia y solo salía con porristas rubias y de exuberantes cuerpos, como jessica o lauren.

Bella abrió la puerta de su pequeña casa cuando se encontró en la sala a su madre hablando con una elegante mujer, estaban discutiendo sobre algo cuando la vieron entrar se quedaron heladas.

-amm... Hola?- saludo bella al ver como la mujer se levantaba del sillón con elegancia y la miraba de arriba a abajo evaluandola. ¿Quien se creía?, ¿La reina de Inglaterra?, pensó molesta cuando la mujer dejo de observar su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos.

-mucho gusto, querida. Yo soy tu abuela, Elizabeth Marie torrence.- se presento la misteriosa mujer ofreciendo su enguatada mano a un bella extrañada.

¿Su abuela?, ¿Aquí? Jamás se imagino que fuera tan... Joven? Siempre que escuchaba de su abuela venia la imagen de una anciana de cabello blanco, no de una mujer así.

-un gusto, no quiero ser descortés, pero ¿Que hace aquí? - bella fue directamente al grano sin comprender el porque de su visita.

Su "abuela" la observaba asombrada por su osadía, mientras que renee, sumamente nerviosa miraba a bella rogando que, después de que supiera la verdad, no la odiara.

-Creo que, este no es el lugar indicado para hablar de ello. Te invito a mi casa para tomar el te, después de todo falta poco para que sean las 4.- sonrió marie observando como su nieta asentía desconfiada.

Bella comenzaba a preocuparse, no esperaba viajar en una enorme limosina con banderas desconocidas, asi como tampoco se esperaba estar tomando el te en una enorme mansión estilo victoriana. Dios mío, el lugar era mas grande que su universidad y se encontraba exquisitamente decorado.

-asi que... -divago bella tratando de tomar el tema con su "abuela".

Agradecía totalmente las clases que había tomado de etiqueta ya que, aunque todos en ese lugar la miraban raro por su vestimenta, por lo menos no criticaban sus modales en la mesa.

Marie, observaba con atención cada movimiento de su nieta. Se encontraba feliz de ver que, al menos tenia los modales correctos en la mesa.

-verás querida, he tratado este asunto con tu madre e incluso con el concejo por mucho tiempo. Creo que, con algunas clases y un pequeño cambio de imagen liderarias perfectamente el reino.- comentaba tranquilamente la mujer.

-disculpa,¿Que?.- pregunto totalmente confundida bella, no comprendía de que demonios hablaba esa mujer.

-oh, tu madre... Nunca te comento acerca de esto?- si antes bella estaba confundida, ahora estaba completamente perdida del tema.

Marie observó la expresión de su nieta y comprendió de inmediato que ella no tenia ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

-Eh, Isabella. Tu padre charlie, mi hijo, fue el principal heredero al trono de Genovia , un pequeño reino lejos de aquí. Cuando sufrió ese terrible accidente, la herencia y también el puesto al trono pasaron a su sucesor, y su única hija, que eres tu.- comentó marie esperando una buena repuesta de su nieta.

Bella no podía creer lo que su abuela le decia, debía ser una terrible broma.

-no no no, mi padre no puede ser un rey. Eso significaría que yo soy...-

-isabella, eres una princesa- afirmo marie mientras bebía un sorbo de su te

-¿Que? No te pases!- grito isabella mientras su abuela se atragantaba con su te.

-pero como me dijiste? ¡¿" no te pases"?!- marie observaba a su nieta incrédula, hasta que un servidor se acerco a aclararle la situación.

Bella no lograba respirar. ¿Una princesa?, pero ella no era la indicada para eso... Bueno, sabia etiqueta y baile de salón y también comer correctamente y tocar instrumen... Y allí cayo en la cuenta de algo, ella era la indicada sin saberlo, desde pequeña la habían preparado para esto. No tenia salida.

Iba a matar a su madre cuando la viera. ¿Como se atrevía?. Era su vida, y la carrera que estaba haciendo, también fue planeada con ese fin. Paso mas de 18 años sin saber que toda su vida había sido planeada para este momento.

Pero ella no quería nada de esto... O si?

Nunca se consideró alguien hermosa, ni muchos menos se veía con un enorme vestido y diamantes en su cuerpo.

-yo... No creo ser la indicada para esto.- susurro bella mientras miraba a su abuela.

Marie ya esperaba algo como esto, isabella era igual a charlie. Decidió darle la misma opción que le dio a su hijo en su momento.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente. Sin embargo, no mereces al menos el beneficio de la duda?- marie sabia justamente como convencer a su terca nieta de esto.

-Deberias conocer Genovia, es un lugar hermoso. Entonces tomaras tu decisión.- continuo mientras bebía un sorbo de su, ahora frío te.

-Yo... No lo se. Es decir, la próxima semana tenemos unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero no puedo asegurar que con ver ese lugar me convierta en la reina.- bella no sabia que decidir, pero era la única descendiente. Lo que significaba que de verdad era algo legitimo. Pero el hecho de dirigir algún lugar mas grande que su habitación le asustaba de sobre manera.

-Por supuesto, no estarás atada a nada. Sin embargo, desde hoy deseo que uses la limosina y un pequeño cambio en tu imagen.- comenzó marie mientras observaba la simple ropa de bella.

¿Limosina?, ¿Cambio de imagen?, no había aceptado todavía y ya la llenaban de todas estas cosas. Pero, era solo esta semana y luego rechazaría ese titulo. Después de todo, no era alguien que huyera tan fácil.

-esta bien. Pero, ¿A que te refieres con cambio de imagen?- pregunto nerviosa

-tu solo ven mañana. Te aseguro que no dolerá.- marie sonrió bajo su pequeña tasa de porcelana un tanto divertida con la cara de dolor de isabella.

* * *

Al otro dia muy temprano la esperaba afuera de la universidad la enorme limusina. Todos quedaban parados observando quien seria la celebridad que saldría de alli, pero casi se les cae la quijada al ver como isabella swan entraba a la limusina.

Un hombre, un poco mas viejo que su abuela se encontraba conduciendo tranquilamente. Se había presentado hace poco con ella, y aunque era un poco amistoso no era del tipo de persona que mantendría una conversación con ella por mas de 3 minutos.

-así que, joe... Siempre usa ese auricular- señalo bella un audífono negro que colgaba de la oreja de joseph.

-si, su majestad.- contesto simplemente

Todavía no se acostumbraba a que le dijeran así. Todos en la mansión e incluso joe mientras conducía la llamaban su majestad o princesa. Era tan... Extraño.

Cuando Alice supiera esto se moriría, pensó bella recordando que no le había contado a Alice su... Asombrosa nueva vida.

Al llegar a la mansión salió abriendo la puerta ella misma, no necesitaba que alguien la abriera por ella. Para eso tenia manos, después de todo.

Cuando entro a la enorme sala se encontró a su abuela sentada junto con un extraño hombre. Al verla llegar no pudieron evitar recorrerla de arriba a abajo. Hoy había decidido vestir unos jeans rasgados y una blusa de los Beatles con sus infaltables converse negras. El regordete hombre la miraba sorprendido, muy seguramente no en el buen sentido.

-eh, Paolo tengo el honor de presentarle a mi nieta, Isabella torrence.- hablo por fin marie mientras se levantaba de su asiento para traer a su nieta.

-isabella, el es Paolo, es uno de los mejores asesores de imagen del mundo. Te ayudara hoy.- susurraba mientras observaba como bella lo saludaba cortésmente.

Bella nunca se sintió tan fea e insignificante como en ese dia. Jamás le importo su imagen, pero resaltaban tantas cosas negativas que definitivamente estaba pensando seriamente el salir a la calle con una bolsa de papel en su cabeza.

Pasaban horas, o al menos asi lo sentía bella hasta que por fin Paolo había terminado de peinarla, maquillarla e incluso, vestirla.

Mientras se ponía sus zapatillas su abuela entro a la sala.

-Su majestad, le muestro con total orgullo a la nueva princesa de Genovia.- grito Paolo mientras isabella se daba la vuelta para observar el rostro sorprendido de su abuela e incluso de joe, que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

-sorpresa?!- bromeo bella al ver que nadie decía nada. Se giro para verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo y ahogo un grito al ver su imagen en el espejo.

Esa mujer de allí parecía como una... Princesa. Habían ondulado su cabello haciendo que cayera por un lado y su vestido, blanco coral con algunos bordados de hilos de oro resaltaba en su pálida piel.

Sus ojos era lo que mas le gustaba, a pesar de usar unos pendientes y collar de Diamantes, lo que mas brillaba eran sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando bella pensó seriamente lo de ser princesa.

No era tanto por su imagen, pero, si ella podía ayudar a un lugar a mejorar su política o incluso economía, definitivamente valdría la pena.

-hermosa- susurro su abuela llena de orgullo al ver a su nieta como toda una princesa.

-ahora, isabella estaba pensando adelantar el vuelo desde el viernes por la mañana. Puedo hablar con el director, después de todo será solo un dia.- marie deseaba que su nieta conociera a fondo Genovia, y necesitaba todo el tiempo posible.

Isabella acepto al final, los viernes no tenian tantas clases por lo que no tenia problema.

El resto de la semana fue un total infierno. La prensa se había enterado de su futuro como princesa y Alice, quien no sabia hasta el momento la evitaba a toda costa.

El jueves por la mañana bella estaba cansada y después de rogarle a Alice por horas y prometerle un vestido real, obtuvo su perdón.

-luces hermosa bella- comentaba Alice ese dia.

Incluso bella pensaba igual. Paolo había cambiado totalmente su armario por ropa nueva y totalmente a la moda.

Aunque no se acostumbraba del todo a los tacones, intentaba usarlos.

En la tarde antes de subir a la limusina, había escuchado que le llamaban y no pudo sorprenderse mas al ver como Jacob black se acercaba a ella corriendo.

-hola bella!- la saludo mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

Decir que bella estaba roja era poco, parecía un tomate. Sin embargo la ilusión duro poco al ver como Jacob le hablaba de una fiesta por la noche.

Podía gustarle jacob, pero no era alguien estúpida y sabia perfectamente que, a los hombres solo les interesaba llevar a una chica a una fiesta así solo para acostarse con ella luego.

Muy a su pesar, bella rechazo la oferta de Jacob y con paso decidido entro a la limusina.

... El príncipe resulto ser un sapo. Se río de su pensamiento, era irónico que, siendo una princesa, todavía no encontrara su príncipe.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de 5 días desde su llegada a Genovia, y bella no podía estar mas emocionada.

El reino era simplemente hermoso, con pequeñas calles y grandes paisajes que solo habría imaginado ver en alguna imagen de internet.

El palacio era enorme y su habitación era incluso mas grande que la planta baja de la sala de su casa en forks.

Hoy harían un gran baile en honor a bella y su proclamación como princesa. Sin embargo, su abuela le había explicado que podía rechazar el trono si lo deseaba. El problema para bella radicaba en que, tal vez no deseaba rechazarlo. Se había encariñado tanto con el pueblo de Genovia que estaba pensando seriamente las cosas que debía hacer cuando estuviera en el trono. Nuevas escuelas, un nuevo orfanato, reconstruir las iglesias.

Ella realmente deseaba hacerlo. Pero todo tenia un precio. Convertirse en la reina, poner su vida privada en manos del ojo publico, actuar como una princesa, vestirse siempre elegante...

Bella no estaba segura de poder soportar todo eso, pero, si realmente quería cambiar algunas cosas del reino, debía hacerlo.

* * *

Eran las 6, y bella caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del reino mientras el sonido de sus tacones resonaba por los pasillos.

Estaba completamente hermosa con un vestido rojo strapless, unos guantes blancos de seda hasta arriba de sus codos y la tiara que le había obsequiado su abuela.

Bella se encontraba muy nerviosa, había tomado una decisión. Y ahora debía dar un discurso frente a todo el reino e incluso la prensa extranjera.

Se detuvo frente a unas enormes puertas blancas y la música dentro del lugar se detuvo. Era la hora.

Después de que la nombraran entro con paso firme mientras todos en el lugar la observaban embelesados.

El baile comenzó, solo serian dos horas. Luego tendría que aceptar el trono o por el contrario, declinar.

* * *

Bella estaba exhausta. Había bailado con todos los solteros del reino. Desde el mas viejo, el cual se había dormido en su hombro, hasta el mas joven, que ni siquiera llegaba a su hombro.

La joven estaba a punto de sentarse, cuando una suave mano toco su hombro. Estaba harta de tanto baile y cuando iba a rechazar la oferta observo al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Oh, dios!, un suave sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas.

Un joven de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo estaba sonriéndole. Su mano permanecía todavía en su hombro.

Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra, hasta que el joven se inclino rompiendo el contacto con sus ojos.

-princesa.- susurro el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-bella- corrigió. No le agradaba tanta formalidad.

-Edward- susurro el joven alzando su mano para tomar la de bella.

Comenzaron a bailar lentamente. De repente, el mundo había desaparecido y ellos se encontraban en sus burbuja personal.

Habían bailado 4 canciones juntos y el público comenzaba a susurrar entre si.

La reina observaba silenciosamente, al principio pensó en intervenir pero, al igual que los demás, permaneció en su puesto observando a su única nieta.

No la conocía demasiado, pero era el vivo retrato de su hijo. Solo deseaba lo mejor para su reino, y ella podía brindárselo.

La música ceso de repente y bella sintió un nudo en su estomago. Estaba sumamente nerviosa. Se separo lentamente de Edward, pero sin dejar de coger su mano.

Mientras la reina daba un pequeño discurso, bella apretaba fuertemente la mano de Edward.

Poco después de que Marie terminara su discurso, bella subió al podio separándose de la firme mano de Edward.

Bella trataba de hablar sin delatar los nervios que sentía, podía ver como la mirada de Edward se encontraba fijamente con la suya. Se sintió segura y entonces hablo con seguridad mirando al publico.

Después de aceptar su puesto como princesa, fue recibida por millones de aplausos y felicitaciones. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Edward, el cual se encontraba hablando con la reina, lo que confundió a bella.

Se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaba su abuela quien la llamaba con la mirada. Cuando llego allí, Edward ya se había ido.

-Isabella, estuviste asombrosa.- felicito marie a su nieta.

-gracias.- susurro bella buscando con la mirada a un cobrizo entre la multitud.

-Estarás consciente de las condiciones que infiere ser una princesa, cierto?- pregunto cuidadosamente la reina observando la reacción de su nieta.

-Algo así.- respondió dudosa bella.

-bueno, debes de comenzar de inmediato tus clases. Por supuesto, después de que termines tu universidad, deberás mudarte al palacio...- comenzó marie mirando severamente a su nieta.

Bella solo asentía sin prestar tanta atención. La reina seguía hablando mientras bella tomaba una copa de champan... "Mmm sabe a pera?". Pensó distraídamente bella.

-... Además comenzaras a tomar decisiones...-

"me pregunto donde estará Edward..." se preguntaba bella después de su segunda copa.

-Con tu esposo deben ampliar la exportación de...-

"quizá esta tomando algo... ¡¿Esposo?!"

Bella escupió el poco champan que tenia en la boca mientras observaba con los ojos abiertos a su abuela. ¡Demonios!, había olvidado totalmente que una de las tradiciones era casarse, pero estaban en el siglo 21!, no podía creerlo.

¿Se casarían con alguien que no conocía?, ¿La obligarían a casarse?.

La reina noto la preocupación en los ojos de bella. La comprendía, después de todo, ella había pasado por lo mismo. Pero era el futuro de su reino. Debía actuar como una reina y no como su abuela.

-isabella, en el momento que aceptaste tu puesto en la realeza, aceptaste dar todo de ti por el reino. Es un pequeño precio por el bienestar del pueblo.- hablo la reina mientras miraba con reproche a bella.

bella se sentía dolida por el duro tono de su abuela. No podía creer lo dura que era, pero no demostraría sus sentimientos.

Asintió mientras miraba con frialdad a su abuela.

Poco después de la incomoda conversación bella estuvo unas horas mas, hasta que decidió retirarse.

Se dejo caer en su cama mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Quizás frente al pueblo debía mostrarse como alguien serena y segura, pero en las noches en su cuarto podía llorar pensando que dentro de poco tendría que casarse con un desconocido, de quien solo esperaba no tuviera la edad de su abuelo.

Bella comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente pensando quien seria su prometido. La imagen de un cobrizo con ojos verdes vino de inmediato a su mente. Sonrió inconscientemente, recordaba como hace poco había bailado con el..

-Edward.- susurro bella mientras se dejaba llevar a los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

_**Que les pareció? :D**_

_**Inner: yo quería hacerlo mas largo -.-**_

_**Yo: pero fue largo D: ademas tu también lo escribiste **_

_**Inner: casi no escribí mucho no me dejaste dar ideas**_

_**Yo: no creo que escribir sobre Edward desnudo sea una gran idea! En especial en el primer capitulo! Este se trataba de bella**_

_**Inner: y también de Edward!, tengo derechos (se pone a llorar)**_

_**Yo: (la golpea) ... Y no te doi otra no mas porque...**_

_**Inner: pi pi pi pi (se va llorando) **_

_**En lo que callo a mi inner -.-, espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en el próximo cap n.n**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son obra de Stephenie meyer, yo solo sueño con ellos. U.u**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!**

* * *

-De ahora en adelante isabella debe comenzar con las clases- comentaba la reina a su asistente mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos del palacio.

-si, su majestad.- respondía la menuda joven mientras seguía anotando en su libreta.

-ah, y Charlotte... Deseo que invites a ese joven del baile.- marie observaba a su sorprendida asistente.

-ah, si claro su majestad, de inmediato. En que horario lo atenderá?- pregunto minutos después de volver en si.

-Isabella saldrá a tomar su ultimo paseo después de las 10, supongo que será conveniente que lo atienda a esa hora.- la reina comenzaba a idear un plan.

-si me permite preguntarle su majestad, ¿Por que es mas conveniente ese horario?- Charlotte comenzaba a entender el plan de la reina, pero le preocupaba un poco la reacción de Isabella luego.

-bueno, Isabella en algún momento deberá de tomar el puesto de reina. El príncipe Edward proviene de una gran reino y formaríamos una gran alianza si el matrimonio se efectuara. Además...-

-... Además?- presiono Charlotte

-... Mi nieta se veía realmente feliz a su lado.- susurro Marie mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo seguida de una sonriente Charlotte.

* * *

Bella abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana hacían brillar sus grandes ojos chocolates.

Hoy era su ultimo día en Genovia, mañana regresaría a forks como otra chica... Había tomado una decisión y aunque no se arrepentía totalmente, estaba sumamente consciente que su vida ya no seria la misma.

Suspiro audiblemente, era temprano, quizás serian la de la mañana, pero no tenia mas sueño, su paseo de hoy la llenaba de emoción.

Sus pies tocaron el frío mármol del suelo justo en el momento en que las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par. La reina entraba caminando elegantemente.

-me alegra que estés despierta. Debes arreglarte para tu paseo.- comento marie mientras bella se levantaba.

Un par de mucamas entraron a la habitación tomando de las manos a bella para llevarla al cuarto de baño.

"Oh, dios mío", murmuraba bella nerviosamente. Jamás pensó que al ser princesa sus baños cambiarían de ser "privados" a...

-pero princesa, debemos secarla- comentaba una de las mucamas con una gran toalla en sus manos.

Habían tardado mas de media hora en el baño. Al principio bella pensó que se irían, pero luego de que intentaran desnudarla y enjabonarla supo que la intención desde el inicio era ésa.

-no voy a salir de aquí!- grito bella mientras se hundía mas en la blanca tina de porcelana.

Podría ser una princesa, pero definitivamente no se mostraría desnuda ante el servicio.

Las mucamas se miraron entre si y entonces sonrieron malévolamente mientras bella tragaba duro. Cinco segundos después corrieron a la tina rodeando a bella, donde una la tomo de los brazos y la sacaba con fuerza y la otra comenzaba a secarla ante los gritos de la princesa.

Unas horas y unos cuantos gritos después, bella se encontraba lista para dar su ultimo paseo.

Si su baño había sido vergonzoso, no podía recordar sin que los colores le llegaran al rostro como el servicio la había perseguido por todo el palacio tratando de quitarle su toalla para vestirla.

Bella se encontraba en un ligero vestido azul cielo con blanco hasta el suelo con un enorme sombrero de verano que evitaba que el sol llegara a su rostro.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el gran pueblo, seguida de al menos 10 guardaespaldas. Después de unos minutos se acostumbro a su enorme compañía y comenzó a disfrutar de su paseo.

Compraba flores y postres, y trataba de saludar a todos con el porte de una princesa.

Al pasar de los años (y de todas las clases de etiqueta) la habían dotado de una singular elegancia que, aunque no demostraba en forks, trataba de hacer notar ahora en Genovia.

-Su majestad!, es hora de su té!- grito impacientemente uno de los guardaespaldas que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella. Su abuela le había explicado que el chico era nuevo y la mayoría de veces, torpe para su trabajo.

Haciendo gala de eso, el joven no miro por donde iba y cayo encima de una avergonzada bella.

Se escuchaban gritos y exclamaciones de horror. Bella sin embargo, cuando logro pararse comenzó a reír suavemente, solo fue una caída. No significaba que fuera a morir.

El pobre chico estaba arrodillado ante ella con la cara en el suelo pidiendo perdón cada segundo que el aire le permitía.

"bueno, no puede ser peor", pensó bella evidentemente avergonzada de las "disculpas" del pobre guardaespaldas.

-¡La reina!- gritaron en la multitud mientras un carruaje de acercaba

"... Hable demasiado pronto"

* * *

La reina se encontraba en el gran jardín sentada esperando a su invitado, esperaba que con suerte, aceptara la propuesta.

-presentando!, el príncipe Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!- gritaba el anunciante mientras la reina se levantaba con ojos expectantes.

Unos segundos después apareció la figura de un joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes avanzando hacia la reina con una reverencia.

-su majestad. Me impresiona la invitación tan repentina a tomar el té. Supondría, que el té no son sus únicas razones para esta invitación.- comento Edward mirando intrigado a la reina que le sonreía.

-evidentemente.- susurro marie mientras tomaba su te.

Edward la observo impaciente a que continuara.

-... Como sabrás, mi nieta aceptó el titulo hace poco. Sin embargo, en el momento que culmine sus estudios deberá pasar a tomar el trono de Genovia.- marie comenzó su discurso visiblemente relajada, si su plan salía a la perfección no debería "obligar" a su nieta a casarce... Por lo menos con alguien que no quisiera.

-... Y como toda reina, debe reinar junto a un rey.- dirigió sus azules ojos a los verdes de un sorprendido Edward.

Edward no tenia palabras, le emocionaba la "indirecta" que la reina que le proponía. Siempre fue un hombre chapado a la antigua y al momento de haber visto a bella se sintió... Diferente.

Si Marie prácticamente, daba su bendición para esto, el no perdería el tiempo.

Pero... Bella casi no lo conocía, seguramente lo rechazaría de inmediato...

-Hoy es su último día aquí en Genovia. No seria mala idea tomar la merienda con ella, no cree joven Masen?- pregunto la reina divertida por la sonrisa nerviosa de Edward.

-Si!, seria... Cof cof bastante adecuado para celebrar su ultimo día.- Edward trataba de calmarse tomando su té, pero saber que vería de nuevo a Bella, y aún mas, que quizás seria su... Prometido en algún futuro hacia que su corazón latiera mas de lo debido.

-Entonces!, no se diga mas, que preparen el carruaje!- sonrió complacida Marie levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia el personal.

"yo... Su prometido", pensó nervioso Edward. Debía hacer tantas cosas! Buscar un anillo, decirle a su familia, quienes seguramente saltarían con la noticia.

Siempre fue alguien solitario y su madre esme había tratado los últimos años de encontrar la "chica perfecta", dos años después se dio por vencida. Por lo que esta noticia definitivamente provocaría una gran sonrisa en su madre.

Emmet y Jasper estarían dándole "la charla" por lo que le restaba de su vida como soltero, y su cuñada rosalie no perdería tiempo en pedir ser la organizadora de la boda.

Sin embargo Edward no podía evitar sentir como si se le estuviera olvidando algo importante. Entonces cayo en la cuenta de algo... Bella ni siquiera tenia consciencia de que se casaría con el, no deseaba casarce por obligación.

- debo enamorarla!- se dijo para si mismo con emoción.

- su majestad, hemos llegado.- Edward salió de sus pensamientos cuando bajo del carruaje en busca de su Bella.

Encontró la silueta delgada de bella mientras un joven se arrodillaba ante ella.

Edward comenzó a sentir celos al ver como la pobre bella agitaba su abanico ocultando su sonrojo.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- la reina le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

* * *

El rostro de bella paso del rojo al pálido y rojo de nuevo cuando observo el acompañante de su abuela.

Edward se acerco lentamente quedando a medio metro de distancia de bella mientras hacia una reverencia.

-bella- susurro Edward viéndola a los ojos

Bella no podía ni pronunciar palabra, y cuando sus pulmones y su cerebro le permitieron decir alguna palabra coherente, su enorme sombrero se desprendió con el viento. Comenzó a correr tras de el con un divertido Edward detrás.

Trato de saltar en el aire pero su vestido le jugo una mala pasada y cuando iba a caer sintió como unos enormes brazos la sostenían cuidadosamente.

Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros y bella podía sentir la respiración de Edward tan cerca.

-Su majestad!- grito el mismo guardaespaldas que provoco el pequeño accidente minutos antes.

Ambos se separaron inmediatamente para pesar de los mismos.

-¿Si?- pregunto bella agitando fuertemente su abanico intentando quitar su enorme sonrojo.

-... Nada, solo me aseguraba que estuviera bien.- sonrió el joven inocentemente a la vez que caminaba de nuevo a su puesto.

Edward tenia la boca en el suelo. Había perdido un momento tan asombroso por... Ese.

Un carraspeo los saco de su ensoñacion para voltear y ver a una sonriente reina que los esperaba para ir a merendar.

El viaje resulto un poco incomodo en el carruaje y bella intentaba no mostrar su rostro escondiéndolo con el contaste aleteo de su abanico.

Cuando por fin llegaron al enorme palacio, la reina se excuso rápidamente alegando que tenia un compromiso muy importante y luego volvería. Por lo que solo quedaron Edward y bella sentados en una mesita de vidrio escondida en los jardines.

Un silencio tenso se formo durante un rato en el que bella se concentraba mas en tomar su te que en hablar con Edward.

-escuche que es su último día aquí.- Edward intento comenzar una conversación.

-si, mañana regresare a forks- susurro bella levantando el rostro y encontrándose con los verdes ojos de Edward.

-¿Forks?- pregunto confundido. Nunca había oído de tal lugar.

-Si, ¿no lo conoces? - bella estaba divertida. Sabia que forks era un pueblo pequeño, pero tampoco pensaba que ignoraran su completa existencia.

-no realmente, muy pocas veces he estado en América.- Edward tenia curiosidad, quizás debería visitar ese lugar...

-Bueno, es fría y pequeña. Pero tienen un café delicioso.- bromeo bella recordando un pequeño café-bar del lugar.

-suena interesante-

-quizás debas ir- comento en burla bella

-quizás lo haga- aseguro Edward dejando a bella sin habla.

Bella pensaba que Edward también estaba bromeando, por lo que cambio drásticamente de tema. Al terminar la merienda se despidieron afectuosamente y bella pensó, que si quitaba su caída en el pueblo y el momento incomodo en el carruaje, este hubiera sido el mejor día de todas sus vacaciones.

Al otro día tomo el vuelo devuelta a forks.

Todavía recordaba la broma de Edward de su posible visita, sin embargo con solo pensar que él podría estar en el mismo pueblo hacia que su corazón latiera mas de lo recomendado.

"dudo que venga, después de todo es un broma", pensó bella al bajar del lujoso avión siendo recibida por una multitud de flashes.

-princesa!, en cuanto tiempo tienen planeado casarse?!- gritaba un reportero entre la muchedumbre

-majestad!, ¿Donde dejo su anillo?- gritaba otro

Bella estaba totalmente confundida. Quizás la estaban confundiendo con alguien mas... "Si claro!" Pensó con sarcasmo.

Cuando llego por fin a casa jamás en su vida pensó ver a su abuela tomando café con su madre, y con cierto cobrizo.

"Pero que demonios!" pensó bella. Si su vida ahora no era ya una sorpresa, encontrarse así con su abuela y aun mas, con Edward la dejaba en shock.

-Isabella, debemos hablar.- la reina se había parado al igual que Edward que la observaba entre nervioso y apenado.

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció? :D es cortito, lo se u.u pero no he tenido tiempo :c la próximo lo intentare hacer mas largo. Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente cap**_


End file.
